


I Want Him Back

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And love, But lots of fluff, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like they are still in school, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Not exactly what you asked for, Time is a bit weird, for my friend, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: When Regulus Black dies Remus is there to comfort Sirius.





	I Want Him Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosettaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaHolmes/gifts).



> Hello! This is for my friend!  
> Ok so the time is a but weird, but I'll explain it at the end. Hope you enjoy!

It all started when Remus took Sirius to the library. That in itself was a miracle. Denis wanted to get some extra reading on the potion they were currently working on, and which Sirius was struggling with. It wasn't uncommon to see Remus drag his friends to the library, what was uncommon was only Sirius going. If Sirius was someone James would follow, and if James, Sirius, and Remus was there Peter would show up not wanting to be left out. 

As the two sat down together Sirius let out a long sigh. “Really Prongs? Can't we do this later? It's a beautiful day out and everyone will be outside.” Sirius said in a hushed tone.

“Yes Sirius, we need to do this. I mean, I was going to help you with your essay, but if you really don't want to.” Remus said.

“No, no,” Sirius said waving his hands. “This is fine. So the Wiggenweld Potion.”

“Yep, the story behind it is that a wizard prince once used this potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death. The prince first put some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess.” Remus explained.

“Wait, so does that mean you have to put it on the lips?” Sirius asked, turning his head to the side.

“Nah, I'm guessing the dude just really wanted to kiss the girl. Do you have the instructions on how to brew it?” He asked. 

Sirius scratched the back of his head. “No, I was kinda zoning out in class. Could I copy yours?” 

“You know I won't always be there for you to copy things from. What you daydreaming about this time? Let me guess, some girl in the 7th year that you want to notice you.” Remus snapped. Honestly was being the best looking and dating the only things on his mind? 

“Actually it was about a boy!” Sirius said. 

“Oh really? Are you gay?” Remus asked. He didn't mean for it to sound rude. He had nothing against gay people, he's bi himself!

“You know what? I'm done. See you later Lupin.” Sirius said grabbing his stuff and storming out of the library. 

“Sirius!” Remus called out, but was shushed by the librarian. “Sorry.” He mumbled resting his head in his hands.

* * *

 

When Remus finally made it back to the dorm room he was exhausted from studying and worrying about Padfoot. The worry only intensified when he walked into the room. The whole place was a mess. The pillows were busted about, the feathers scattered across the ground. The side tables were turned over; some of Remus’s books were thrown across the ground, pages laying on the ground. The small table we had is now in pieces, as is the chair that went with it. Lupin look around until I see a small huddled body in the corner of the room. Moony slowly make his way towards him, not wanting to spook him. 

“Padfoot?” Remus asked. The man mumbled into his arms. “Sirius, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, please talk to me.” When Sirius looked up, his heart broke. Remus instantly slid down the wall and pulled him into a half hug. 

“I… I want…” Sirius stuttered.

“Shush, it's ok, I'll get whatever you want. What do you need?” Remus said, petting his hair.

“I want my brother back!” He sobbed. His eyes widened as Sirius cried. Slowly he brought one of his hands out and showed a crumpled up paper. Remus slowly read the letter. He had to read it twice to know it was real. He dropped the paper and pulled Sirius as close as he could. 

After Sirius calmed down they both got up and cleaned the room. Sirius apologized multiple times for destroying things, and mostly Remus’s books, but he told him not to worry about it. 

Once the room was clean Sirius curled up in bed, but left plenty of room. Lupin took that as an invitation and climbed in as well. 

“You know, about that gay thing, I'm bi. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I had had a.frustrating day. I'm sorry.” Remus said. 

“Oh, well that's ok. I'm um gay I guess. I don't really know. I have a crush on this dude in our year though.” Sirius says quietly, his voice still sounding harsh. 

“Really? Who is it?” Remus asks, trying to keep Sirius’s mind off of his brother. 

“Um, well he is my height. He has good hair I guess. He's got pretty eyes and is in the same house as us.” 

“Is he in our year?” Remus questions.

“Yeah he is. You know him pretty well.” Sirius says, slowly moving deeper into the blanket.

"Is it James?” 

“What? No! It's not Peter either.” Sirius mumbles. 

“Ok, I don't know many other people. Why don't you just tell me?” Lupin asks.

“I don't want you to hate me.” He says. 

“I could never hate you Sirius, even if you killed, I don't know, thirteen people I don't think I could fully hate you.” Remus said. He rubbed soothing circles on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Fine. It's you.” 

“Me?” Remus asked. It wasn't that he was mad, he was ecstatic, just shocked. 

Sirius gave a short nod. Remus smiled and slid down so that they were closer together. He slowly slipped his hand down, under his fingers brushed against Sirius’s. Then he took his hand. 

When James and Peter come in later that night, they aren't even shocked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So this is in their 5th or 6th year. But like I made Regulus die earlier. I know Regulus is supposed to be younger, but I'm thinking he is older than Sirius in this. Sorry if that was confusing. Also sorry my friend that its not E. It just didn't turn out that way. I hope you liked it though!  
> Oh and did you catch what I did there? The whole thirteen people thing? Yeah, go me! Ten points to Ravenclaw! Anyway, have a great rest of the day!


End file.
